


Light Packing

by EmmaKeladry



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Shirtless Hugh, Shore Leave, SpaceBoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: “Four whole days of shore leave. Can you believe it, honey?” Hugh grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom and stepped back into the bedroom. He dropped it into his toiletry bag and practically empty duffle bag. No response. “Paul?”A sweet little drabble!
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Light Packing

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little drabble on my laptop today when looking for something else and I realized I never shared it! Enjoy!

“Four whole days of shore leave. Can you believe it, honey?” Hugh grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom and stepped back into the bedroom. He dropped it into his toiletry bag and practically empty duffle bag. No response. “Paul?”

“Hmm?” Paul shoved a shirt into his overflowing bag. “What?”

“We’re only going for four days. What did you pack?”

Paul shrugged. “Just the necessary items. You’ve barely started packing.”

Hugh reached across the bed and pulled Paul’s bag toward him as he weakly protested. He pulled out five t-shirts, three pairs of swim trunks, two boldly printed floral shirts that Hugh loved, Paul’s toiletry bag, two bottles of sunscreen, and one of Hugh’s long sleeve shirts. Hugh made a face as he repacked it. “Paul. You don’t need all of this. The planet has a low UV rays and only one bottle should do.”

“If I get a sunburn, I’ll look like a tomato.” Paul’s cheeked turned red as he looked down at the blanket on their bed.

Hugh moved around the bed. He gently took Paul’s hand in his, lightly kissing his fingers. “I’ll protect you from the sun. Promise.”

Paul made a rude sound, but it was weak. Hugh brought him into his arms and held him tight against his chest. Paul wiggled slightly but relaxed in Hugh’s embrace. He ran his fingers over Hugh’s bicep, tracing the designs on his printed shirt. Paul opened his mouth to say something, but Hugh kissed him. Hugh’s hands ran down Paul’s sides and rested at the top of his pants. They broke the kiss, but Hugh kept his face close to Paul’s, letting his breath tickle Paul’s cheek. He smiled as he realized that Paul forgot to pack his razor. Yes, scruff. The computer chimed, letting them know that their shuttle would be leaving soon for the surface. Hugh went to put on his flipflops. Paul pulled out the extra bottle of sunscreen and grabbed his sunglasses. He zipped the bag and followed Hugh to the door.

Paul took Hugh’s hand as they stepped into the corridor. “What did you pack?”

“Shorts.”

“Shorts?”

Hugh smiled at Paul. “We’re spending four days on the beach. I don’t plan on wearing a shirt. Unless you think I need to…”

“No,” Paul blurted. “You don’t need to wear a shirt. I’m fine with that.” His cheeks turned red as they continued to the shuttle bay. Shirtless Hugh on a beach for four days, yes please.


End file.
